1. Field
This invention relates to packaging materials and specifically to non-partition dividers positionable within a carton containing objects.
2. State of the Art
In shipping breakable items such as glass bottles, containers or the like, it is typically desirable to position the objects within a carton and separate the objects from each other with partitions or separators. The separators typically in use today are fabricated from corrugated cardboard or the equivalent and are die cut to be interlocking. For example, a carton that contains four bottles, two pieces of corrugated cardboard are cut to the inside dimensions of the carton and are die cut to be interlocking at their point of intersection. The same principle applies when the carton contains six, eight, ten or whatever number of objects.
The breakable objects to be positioned within cartons vary widely in dimension. In turn, the size of cartons and partitions must each be tailored to the particular size of the object to be placed therein. Although standardization has occurred with respect to some objects, some users of cartons and partitions require specifically tailored cartons and partitions. Some of these users have a small volume or quantity of product to be placed in the specially sized containers and specially sized partitions. The cost of the carton, and in particular the partitions or separators is therefore particularly high if not excessive with respect to the volume or quantity of the product or objects involved. That is, the cost of cutting the corrugated cardboard separators or partitions and the special cost to die cut the interlocking slits in the partition is particularly excessive for a small volume or quantity of objects.
It may further be noted that assembling partitions that are die cut to interlock may require some notable amount of manual labor. That is, they are typically assembled and positioned within the carton by hand. Thereafter, objects must be loaded into the particular compartment or sections formed by the partitions or separators.
In some cases, specifically tailored cartons or carriers have been provided for particular size containers or objects. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,759 (Prodel) discloses a plastic crate or carton for transporting bottles in what may be regarded as a "six-pack". U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,592 (Wheaton) shows a tray with having compartments for storing glasses or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 1,511,606 (Hamann) shows a soft drink shipping container fabricated of wood. It has permanent installed separators made of wood which are regarded as undesirable because of the cost of manufacturing containers and separators out of wood and because they are inflexible and not resilient. U.S. Pat. No. 1,139,582 (Roberts) also shows a wooden shipping crate tailored specifically for a particular kind of object with separators permanently mounted and with receptacles sized to the object formed in the bottom of the shipping crate or case. U.S. Pat. No. 854,244 (Smith) also shows a shipping crate specifically sized and shaped for a particular type of object.
Partitions disclosed in the above-cited patents, as well as the partitions typically in use today, are not adaptable for use with a wide variety of differently sized objects. Further, the cost of the partitions disclosed in the above-cited patents and of the partitions typically in use today is excessive. That is, the cost in and of itself is excessive with respect to the wooden or solidly fabricated devices. With respect to the devices fabricated from cheaper materials known today, it may be stated that the cost is still excessive in view of the fact that the separators or partitions must be separately or individually manufactured to a specified size to accommodate the specific object to be packaged or cartonized and must thereafter be hand assembled and positioned within the carton before the objects can be placed therein. The cost associated therewith is extensive and particularly excessive for low quantities or small quantities of objects.